galeafandomcom-20200214-history
High Elf
High or Light elves are the most common of all elves in the world. They make up the majority of Avalon elves, and serve a greater role in their society. Even though there are more than any other kind of elf, just like all Avalon elves, the race is slowly dying after roughly 2,000 years of turmoil. Random Starting Ages Age Categories Random Height and Weight Appearance High elves stand as tall as an average human, but they don't have a large range of height. They are rarely over six feet tall, and their bodies are frail and thin. They also possess a beauty and grace foreign to any other race. Their eyes are normally fair colored, as is their hair. They have sleek angular features with pointed ears. Their skin is lightly toned and rarely tan. Men don't grow facial hair. Society & Culture Society After the destruction of Avalon, its natives retreated to a chain of islands in the Keenar Archipelago called Aeonil. They named their new capital Anderia after their lost king. This nation is much like Avalon was, a ruling king with a high council. High elves are one the the three Avalonian elven subraces. They live in harmony with the other two. They tend to take on the role of soldier more often that the other two types. Most of the standing army consists of high elves. This doesn't mean that they are excluded from other areas of society. High elves enjoy everything in life. Like all Avalon elves, they love to live and they strive to enjoy every minute of their long lives. Sometimes it is hard for them to understand taking huge risks like shorter lived races because they know they will have plenty of time to do anything they want in life. They are emotional and capricious, yet value kindness and beauty. Religion High elves follow deities that share their love for the world. Their patron is Kaeleth, the All Father, the Great Creator, and the Protector. High elves make up the majority of Kaeleth's clergy. All other Avalonian deities are worshiped relatively equally among high elves. Relations Grey and wood elves are treated as equal. Other elven races are considered equal as well except, of course, for drow who are hated beyond the comprehension of other races. Dwarves are seen and respected as the tough hard workers that they are, however they don't usually see eye to eye. Gnomes share a common interest in magic, but they like cheap tricks, and are seen as more of a curious child experimenting. Humans are viewed with some respect, given their history together, and elves are interest in their diverse mannerisms. Minotaur are held with high regard. They helped the elves during dark times and are quire honorable and trust worthy. Adventurers Whether to retrieve lost artifacts, increase his skill, or gain personal power, a high elf has many reasons to leave the safety of his home. When in a group, high elves may take on any role, but due to their frail bodies they mostly favor a support role that allows them to bring punishment to their foes from behind the lines. Because of this, many high elf adventurers are rangers or wizards. Alternate Racial Traits High elves are just like other Avalon elves except that they sometimes have one abnormality. Some high elves are born with the Gift of Light. This is rare, and any child shown to have this gift is taken from their homes and placed in the care of the Lightbringers and taught how to use their gift to the fullest extent. This gift usually appears during puberty, but the Lightbringers will will also search for them, especially among higher castes. New born infants are tested for the gift by casting a simple sleep spell. Lighbringers are not born with the normal immunity to sleep like most elves, so they will sleep if they have it. The majority of Lightbringers are high elves, but due to interbreeding, there are some grey and wood elves that are born with the gift. Due to the large amount of elves that could be born with the gift, not all elves with it are found and trained in the order. Any elf born with the Gift of Light has the following alternate racial trait. Lightbringer : Many elves revere the sun, moon, and stars, but some are literally infused with the radiant power of Kaeleth. Avalonian elves with this racial trait are immune to light-based blindness and dazzle effects, and are treated as one level higher when determining the effects of any light-based spell or effect they cast (including spell-like and supernatural abilities. Avalonian elves with Intelligence of 10 or higher may use light at will as a spell-like ability. This racial trait replaces the elven immunities and elven magic racial traits. Category:Elf Category:Ire Elf